(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating malignant conditions in mammals by administration of sulfamate compounds.
(2) Information Disclosure Statement
(a) Prior Art
Hirsch U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,585 (Dec. 14, 1976) and No. 4,075,351 (Feb. 21, 1978), and Hirsch et al., J. Med. Chem. 24, 901-903 (1981), describe a series of sulfamate compounds having male antifertility properties. The compounds have the formula ##STR1##
wherein n is an integer from 0 to 8 and X and Y are hydrogen, provided that when n is 1, X and Y are hydrogen, lower alkyl having 1-3 carbon atoms, phenyl, benzyl or phenethyl; R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen, alkyl having 1-7 carbon atoms, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or cycloalkyl having 5-6 carbon atoms. Compounds specifically disclosed include 1,6-bis-O-sulfamyl-1,6-hexanediol, 1,7-bis-O-sulfamyl-1,7-heptanediol, and 1,8-bis-O-sulfamyl-1,8-octanediol.
Timmis U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,432, issued Dec. 15, 1959 discloses a process for producing remissions in patients suffering from chronic myeloid leukemia which comprises administering 1,4-dimethanesulfonyloxybutane to a patient afflicted with the disease. This compound has the formula EQU CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2 O(CH.sub.2).sub.4 OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3
and is known commercially under the generic name busulfan.
(b) Publication Subsequent to Filing Date of Application Ser. No. 537,197
Sterling Drug Inc. European Patent Application No. 84111578.5 was published July 10, 1985 under Publication No. 147,540 with a disclosure identical with that of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 537,197, filed Sept. 29, 1983.